everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Homiestars/Homiestars/Despellopment Challenge One: Fire
Victims * Bryce Frost | daughter of jack frost * Ryusei Arctic | son of the yuki onna * Zhangli Xiao | son of the plum blossom princess and the four dragons Day 1 question one: what hogwarts house would your oc be sorted into? Bryce Frost is what is known as eccentric. She believes in self development and the value of team work. She may not approach it in a conventional matter, but rather would jump headfirst to test the waters. She is friendly and kind, traits that are established with the Hufflepuff house. She is loyal to her house and friends and betrayal is not a word she usually dabbles in. Wits and intelligence are usually associated with Ravenclaw, a house where Ryusei Arctic fits in perfectly. With his technologically advanced knowledge, he is easily placed where most students value their wits before their brawn. Ryusei appreciates a creative mind and goes to far lengths to combine both his hemispheres to an interpretative dance of art and science. Still, he does question the authority of magic and potions, emphasizing on the grace of technology. Many disregard it as Muggle artifacts, but Ryusei views it as an open door for easier lifestyles. Zhangli Xiao is easily regarded as part of the Slytherin house. Assertive and determined are traits that define him to a T, as he has no tolerance for falling behind. His extreme loyalty to his friends and loved ones cement him further into this house. He is willing to stand by his allies until the end, refusing to give into punishments or accusations. As a part of the Quidditch team, he flaunts his ambitious qualities as a formidable opponent. Communicating in a sport is one thing, but socially interacting with others outside from the field is another story. Day 2 question two: '''which historical or fictitious figure is your oc’s greatest inspiration? Being eccentric and goofy, '''Bryce does not seem to focus on the outlines of history, but adores her fiction. She admires Spiderman because of his snarky words while crime fighting and his amazing suit. He seems to enjoy his teenage self during his missions and is sometimes cocky, other times reserved out of costume. Bryce relates to Peter Parker in ways she wouldn’t think she would, mostly in the aspect of joking around a lot, but deeply, yearns for something more. Both seem to adore the feeling of flying and Bryce is certain she knew just what freedom feels like. Ryusei '''had always adored learning about Ever After’s long history. He had read up on everything from creators of the Mirrornet to the first people who had won the Nospell Peace prize. Out of everyone, he seemed to look up to '''Hans Christan Andersen. The author had written thousands of work and some say he was one of the main founding fathers of many tales other students possessed. He was a madman in creating such beautiful yet controversial titles and that much was something Ryusei appreciates. Intelligent, dark and yet charming were traits that seemed to seep into Ryusei’s own life. Zhangli does not seem to have a care for historical figures, but does have a soft spot for fictitious characters. He seemed to have taken a liking to Kubo '''and the Two Strings. He felt the character resonate with himself, taking pity with his situation. The brave little boy reminded Li of himself, as he was to take on a journey all by himself. Li knows the feeling of maturing faster than intended, a trait that Kubo shows throughout his life, even being left with nothing in the end. Li holds this character close to him, finding his courage inspiring. Day 3 '''question two: '''is your oc more flight or fight? This is a rather difficult question for '''Bryce '''as she is rather both. She seems to lean more over to the '''flight side of herself, and this does not particularly mean flying all the time. Her flying ablities do help her in a pinch of things or for entertainment, but when caught in a pickle, she does not like solving problems. She has a habit of avoiding her responsibilities and whenever something remotely challenging comes her way, it is a one way ticket for her to avoid it by any mean necessary. Ryusei has a way for fighting, but by no means, not physically. (The boy is pretty lanky.) He would much rather outsmart the opponent in question or find ways to have them give up completely. He would not say what his tactics are, but it's already a given that is it blackmail and malicious gossip. It is a simple task for him and he proves that it is not so difficult to get the inner dirt of whoever picks a fight with him. If simple blackmail does not work, he has other more unethical methods, such as psychological trauma or threats. Oh, and he does have the ability to generate ice, so there is that. If you look up the word "fight", there would be a description of Zhangli '''there in clear letters. It is kind of a given that he is a fighter just by looking at the sword he holds in his hands at all times. There does not go a day where he does not think about punching someone in the face. He has a lot of pent up rage and would not let that go to waste by the end of the day. Li likes the adrenaline rush that comes with the victory after his combat and that only fuels him to keep going. Day 4 '''question four: '''what is the most unique facial feature of your oc? '''Bryce has very shimmery skin that is bioluminescent when caught in the right light. It reflects from her natural light blue skin to a nice purple. There is also a glitter effect that is frost like. Ryusei has a blue diamond on the middle on his forehead that is sometimes mistaken for part of his ice rose eyepatch. He shares this special heirloom with his sister as well. Zhangli's hot pink plum blossom birthmark is no doubt the most unique feature. He had it his whole life and does not seem to come off. He lives with it without shame nowadays. Day 5 question five: what are your OCs’ “theme colours”? are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? Bryce sports a lot of blue -- dark blue, light blue, pastel blue, you name it. Her skin is primarily blue with a violet shimmer when looked at in the right light. Gold is her primary metal color, and is mostly there to contrast her overwhelming amount of blue. She also possesses purple and white as part of her uniform. At first, Bryce was to have a regular human skintone, but ever since Epic Winter came out, it is found that Jack Frost's children seem to have a pale tint of sapphire. Pink is also used for her eyes when they used to be blue, reasons being the same -- contrast. Ryusei also has a blue color scheme. I drew colors primarily from the Winter girl backgrounder since she is his sister. His jacket is a pastel teal with hints of white. Black and gold were also incorporated because again, winter girl backgrounder. This is probably the easiest color palette I put on a character because it was already there for me. Zhangli is a rougish boy with a rogue color scheme. I wanted to go for that "bad boy" look, so black, red and gold were chosen. At first, I didn't want to choose gold because most of my character had gold on them, but it just felt so right, so I went right on ahead and did it anyways. At an aesthetic stand point, the colors went well with each other on top of having a small bit of colbalt on his sash to help guide the eye around his outfit. Hot pink is only used for his birthmark, but then again looks a little bit red. Crimson also symbolizes Li's relationship with his father, since his father is the Red Dragon from the tale, The Four Dragons. It is why Li has such striking red eyes as a result. Day 6 question six: what deadly sin and heavenly virtue does your oc most represent? Bryce probably is a huge sloth, and it is apparent in the way she has no desire to move about. She likes to laze around without a thought in her mind because she is a high school drop out. She does not know what to do with her life and contemplates all day without getting anything done. Motivation is not a word she knows about very well as most of her life involves failure to be productive. Temperance also describes her quite well. She is a meditation enthuiast and goes long lengths just to achieve inner peace. She does not pick a fight when it is not necessary unless she is pulling off sick tricks from her snowboarding. Bryce is easy to get along with and does not blow her fuse often. Ryusei '''has a problem with his '''pride, specifically having his overconfidence of being able to hack everything he sees. The type of pride he has does not relate to him viewing himself as superior, but more of admiring his skills more often than not. He does not seem to acknowledge his limits and sometimes goes way too deep in his research. As observant as he is, Ryusei does not seem to put away his excitement in getting new intel and digging a deeper hole for himself. Despite this, he is very diligent, having a very good work ethic. He is fast with his school work and is also considered the top of his class without having to hack into the report card system. He knows when to divide his work with his time wisely, having a lot of time to focus on his dark hobby. Zhangli '''has a leaning towards '''wrath. He hates a lot of people and does not like to forgive and forget. He resents and remembers, which is fodder to fuel his vengance. Being a past gangster, he always has the need for violence and blood shed since that is the only way he could feel satisfied. He has a non stop bubbling rage within himself that cannot be quenched and most of it is directed towards his step father. Even if it is a small amount, he does have a sense of humility. He does respect his gangster friends as well as those who are older than he is. Li does not dismiss hard work and rather appreciates it. Out of anyone, he is the one to know about the virtue of hard work and independence, therefore, giving respect to those who has been through a lot. Day 7 question seven: quick, your oc has been thrown into an alternate universe! which genre would your oc be most uncomfortable in / unused to? Bryce '''would not like any universe that deals with a lot of hard work. This probably relates to a '''medieval '''type of universe where working is how people built up their social status or have a job just to put food on the table. She would resent having to pick up the pace and do a finger twisting monotonous work. This is super uncomfortable for her, especially if she were a peasant or servant since she has been through a low rank class by being under Crystal Winter. Bryce despises monarchies and royalty and medieval times is the epitome of a greedy king or queen. '''Ryusei '''is not much of a fighter and would not be used to a high paced '''action '''universe. He would not be caught near a place where technology is not easily accessible. His hands only know how to recode a robot or make intricate frost patterns, not striking down an enemy. His first tactic is to hide and wait it out, as he would not know how to defend himself physically. Being a skinny dude does him no favors as well as his lack of peripheral vision. '''Zhangli, ironically, is uncomfortable with the '''EAH '''universe. With his dark and violent background, he hardly fits into the bright and cheery world of Royals and Rebels. If he were thrown in any other type of universe, he would do just fine, but with this type of world, he contemplates his existence all the time on whether he was even made to be so cynical unlike his oblivious peers. Day 8 '''question eight: '''what does your oc do to entertain themself as a child? Being a Frost servant under Crystal Winter's family, Bryce did not have a lot growing up. She would mainly play with her two younger siblings, Jackie and Northwind, but even they did not have a toy they could call their own. The trio would fool around with their ice and shapeshifting powers, using their imaginations to form to whatever they wanted. Sometimes it is a make-believe, othertimes is freeze tag. They did have to be careful not to let their powers be used where the Winter family was present, but that only meant more pranks for them to pull. Ryusei is an artificial boy and did not have much of a childhood. All time was spent trying to have his other stand back up once again on her feet. He cared for his mother and frequently read her stories or made her bed. He worries way too much about his mother and sister and attempts to cheer them up with analytical stories he makes up in his mind. He can make elaborate tales worthy for their own publication on the spot, but did want to let his mind expand even more. Zhangli spent his childhood by being presented princess duties or training under his stepfather, which does not give him time for hobbies. If he does miraculously find time to himself, he would like to do calligraphy. He finds the brush and paper relaxing to work with and the skill caught up with him quickly. Sometimes, he would light a candle in his room during bedtime just to leaf out a few strokes on the brush to the bamboo paper. He write words that can never be read by his parents and keeps them in a box near his closet. One day he might be brave enough to show it to them. Day 9 question nine: which friend would they swap destinies with? Bryce would love to switch destinies with Destiny Claus. Ever since they have been children, they have enjoyed each other's companies by Bryce being babysat by Destiny's parents. Bryce would follow her friend around the workshop, taking in awe the massive amounts of toys being made and cookies being baked. Destiny's father is a jolly man that seemed to love his job and Bryce desired to have a destiny that would involve her being joyous and hardworking. These were two traits that she did not possess and if she could have a job that fulfilled those quotas, she is more than willing to go that direction. TBA Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1